Honey Melrose
Honey Melrose is an alter-ego of the main protagonist of Sweet & Classy, and is a girly popstar who rose to fame after singing an original song for the talent portion of her school beauty pageant, which led her to win. Her other alter-ego as well as her normal self is supermodel Bella Menelli.''' Biography Honey's the sweet voice whom everyone loves. With her cute pink hair and sparkly brown eyes, she is sure to charm the pants off everyone along with her sweet personality and fashion style. Honey sometimes is lauded as childish because of her love of lace, bows, frills, teddy bears, lipgloss, the color pink and parasols. Nonetheless, she is sure to sweeten up the music charts. History Honey first appeared in the first episode, How I Made Music Sweet, finishing a concert as she sings the last lyrics of "Candy Flutter (How's It Goin'?)". Afterwards, the crowd cheers loudly and bows gracefully, and exits the stage. Her best friend and assistant Nichole Gaynes congratulates Honey for her outstanding performance that night. She hugs Nichole, and was satisfied though her very first concert tour, The Confectionate Tour has come to an end. She realized that the next day, she'll have a meet and greet with her fans. The popstar is now in her comfortable bed, wearing pajamas and now in her natural hair. She pats her teddy bear Miffles and lays down, thinking of what else her music career can bring her. The next day, Honey gets ready with Nichole for her meet & greet that morning. Once she arrives, she talks with the fans why they love her, and each took a selfie with her. Later on, she meets the last fan for the meet-&-greet; a huge fan named Janell Benachi, who is Honey's assumed biggest fan. Honey was impressed at Janell's vast knowledge of her career and grants her the opportunity to stay at the private jet with her and the Entourage members; Nichole, agent Gia Henderson, manager Frida Elcapedo, blog contributor Allen Cavanaugh, co-writer and recording acoustic artist Stacy Benex and creative artist Minnie Smitt. Janell squeals in excitement and is told to be working as her companion when she travels around the world. Honey persuades the Entourage to welcome Janell as their new member, making them excited especially Nichole. Frida suggests they give Janell a welcoming gift the next day, and Stacy thinks they should get her some sunny yellow nail polish. Honey and Allen help Janell pack her bags and bade her family goodbye, as well as her friends. Later, Honey gave Janell a tour of her private jet, and is going to stay at her own cabin, decorated by Stacy in sunny yellow (which is in fact Janell's favorite color). Each of the Entourage has a favorite color for their cabin (Honey/Bella has soft pink, Nichole has pastel lavender, Gia has juicy orange, Frida has flirty red, Allen has regal purple, Stacy has mint green and Minnie has bubbly blue). Janell was looking forward to traveling, even sleeping in a cabin in her favorite shade of yellow. Honey gives Janell her very first task; to help her create collages for Elite Eye Magazine. Honey wants to create collages that include outfits that match her personality, and is a guest editor at Elite Eye. She names her collages as Honey's Sweet Selections. However, she hasn't made a single one, so she asks Janell for help. She suggested inspiration from her wardrobe, to which Honey completely agrees to. She then asks her and Frida to come along to her ginormous walk-in-closet. She began to browse over all of her outfits until she sees a white crop top, a light pink-lavender fluffy skirt and pink open toes with rose decals. She adds up some of her favorite accessories and realizes that it is the perfect first outfit for her first collage, and began to search for real life images of clothes completely identical to the ones they found. Frida comes to Honey with a pink babydoll dress, lacy jacket-bolero, bow-decorated shoes and a cute fan. She was quite amused and decides to ask Janell to find matching accessories. Janell managed to find the perfect accessories for the outfit, so Honey tells Frida to lay the second outfit beside the first one. Honey then puts together a collage of the pictures she found and finishes it, cheering softly with Frida and Janell. She saves the collage and sends it to Elite Eye's email, then folds and grabs both outfits and stashed them in 2 separate boxes. To differentiate the 2 boxes, she wraps them in different colored paper. She stashes the box containing the second outfit into the Outfit Box shelf the box with the second outfit, and leaves the walk-in-closet with the other box, Frida and Janell. Honey then goes to her private cabin, the Sweet Suite, and stashes the box inside a secret compartment. She decides to check her fan mail for that day, and realizes that she got a lot of fan mail regarding her concert tour, and so ends the episode reading the messages one by one. Physical Appearance Honey is a slim, elegant and lean 5'8 girl with pale and rosy skin, cotton candy pink hair (which is just a wig) that can be styled into different hairstyles, chocolate brown eyes and usually wears makeup of pink hues. She has a versatile round face shape, and graceful body posture. For a list of Honey's outfits, see List of Honey's Outfits. Skills and Abilities Honey has a sweet and charming singing voice that makes others happy and cheerful. She says she is a soprano and her voice is soft and neat. She says she takes vocal lessons with Madame Delia before rehearsing for her concerts or recording a new song. Look at List of Honey's Songs and Albums for more info. Not only is Honey a great singer, but she is also a prima ballerina. She includes some ballet moves in her concerts to show how graceful, elegant, pure, agile and soft her body movements are. According to Honey, she has a ballet room in her private jet (as well as a new one in her dorm in the Royal Domicile) and takes some lessons from Madame Delia (who's a coach in some sophisticated activities). Honey is also a great dessert chef. She loves to decorate cakes and make macaroons. She also has her own baking show and recipes. Other skills Honey has is playing the violin, drawing, painting, creating collages, crafting and yoga. Honey manifests some of Bella's modeling abilities. See List of Honey's Photoshoots for the shoots she has. Trivia *Honey can be triggered when Bella puts on her pink wig, looks at Peachette for a long time, eats a strawberry-flavored cupcake or is holding a microphone. *She has her own morning routine; wake up, brush hair, patting Miffles and Peachette, checking fan mail, receive and eat breakfast-in-bed, get up, bathe and dress-up. *Honey can only be without her pink wig in her school uniforms (including school-related). *Her favorite song by other artists and theme song is "The Way" by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller, to match her sweet and romantic personality. *She idolizes Katy Perry and Ariana Grande (her fans think she is a combo of both). *As Honey, she calls her father "Poppo" while as Bella, she calls him "Daddy". *She always stages her concerts outdoors. *Her most popular and favorite song so far is "Confectionery", whereas her favorite album-name song was "Empress". *She admits that she can't do acoustic songs until a person she features in her song can (she can't play guitar). Since Laura Gaile and Stacy Benex are good guitar players, she was able to. *So far, Beyond Bayonet is the only band that cooperated with Honey (Stacy & Gionnet are a duo). *She so far released 3 albums, Candy Flutter, Empress and an upcoming named Exquisite Treat. *Honey is a spokesperson for Lace Candy, Babydoll by LC, Cream Sip Froyo and pretty much everything Bella endorsed. *She, as Bella, was the 26th person to sign the Steigfield Elite Academy Grade 8 sign list. *She calls her female fans Melrosies and her male fans Melrosers. *Her boyfriend Victor usually gives her gifts every 5 days. *Some students have a hard time identifying her year level because she is wearing a light pink bow instead of the issued necktie and her blazer pin is different. However, she is part of Grade 8. The only way to identify Honey's year level is to ask a member of The Entourage or Honey herself. *She was accidentally run over by a truck when she was a preteen. Fortunately, she survived thanks to a successful surgery to replace her broken organs. *She has her personally costumized pair of Beats Headphones, and did a photoshoot with it. *She is a fan of Alice in Wonderland, because she used some concept of the Queen of Hearts for her music video of "Watercolor", since she wanted a colorful wonderland to match. *Honey, along with Gia and Appoline, like to read The Selection by Kiera Cass. *She claims to be on Team Edward on Twilight Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Honey Category:Bella Category:Popstars Category:Team Sweet Category:Models Category:Celebrities Category:Socialites Category:8-Agnes Category:Steigfield Elite Academy